


Take Barley down

by RedChucks



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChucks/pseuds/RedChucks
Summary: Another jealous Jones prompt, set between episodes five and six of the series.





	Take Barley down

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous? Jones Jones, are you seriously jealous of Nathan bane-of-my-life Barley? For what possible fucking reason?”

Jones sighed. He could understand Dan’s disbelief. Nathan was a wanker, a talentless ear-fuck with no clue about music, but really, when it got down to it, that was the reason Jones was jealous.

“He stole my gig,” he mumbled, standing behind his decks with arms wrapped around his waist and a scowl on his face. “He’s a talentless poser, yeah? But he’s getting all my slots and he’s got the latest gear and he’s just-” he sighed and slumped back against the wall. “I been working at this for years, Dan. I’m nearly thirty. And this, this walking dildo! just rolls up on his tiny fucking scooter and smashes it, and everyone loves him. Yeah, I’m fucking jealous, Dan. Because if that’s how it’s going to work then what’s the fucking point?”

He tried to breathe, to reign in the anger and hurt that had been boiling out of him. He didn’t understand how Dan could laugh at him and act like it was nothing. Barley had been making both their lives hell for months and Jones was always around to listen when Dan needed to vent so why couldn’t Dan do the same for him?   
It probably had something to do with the fact that Jones straight out hated these sorts of negative emotions. He hated them! And pushed them down and drowned them out until he could pretend they didn’t exist. And then Barley came along and ruined that too.

He looked up and realised that Dan was no longer slouched on the couch but standing just on the other side of the Jones’ decks, looking at him with a strange expression. Dan had the best expressions, Jones always thought, like his face was made of elastic or putty which his emotions pulled and pushed about to show the world what was going on in his deep and curdled mind. 

He looked up again and Dan’s face had changed. He looked a little sad, like an old dog not sure how to make his master happy. Except Jones didn’t think of himself as Dan’s master, not by a long shot.

“What?” he asked softly, not wanting to scare the emotion off Dan’s face with strong words. “What you thinking?”

“I’m thinking…” he said slowly, looking at Jones right in the eye, like he’d never done before. “I’m thinking it’s time to take Barley down. I’m not sure how yet, but it needs doing. But you’re right. He’s a talentless poser. You know it, I know it. We just need to find a way to make the world know it. And we will. He’s going down. No one makes my Jones feel like shit and gets away with it.”

He’d said it with deadly seriousness but Jones couldn’t help but grin. 

“Aw shit, Dan, that’s well romantic. I mean, you sound like a psycho but I appreciate the sentiment. Cheers.” 

Dan just grunted in reply, gave a nod and returned to his couch, waiting patiently as Jones powered up his decks and began mixing, his twitchy brown eyes closing and his face going slack and peaceful to the soundtrack of Jones rage and love.


End file.
